marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-93165
Several years after the Kree's victory over the Shi'ar and the destruction of Earth, the Kree dominated six sectors of space. Any resistance they encountered was brutally crushed. It was a genocidal fascist empire that had exterminated 1000s of "genetically unfit" races and 1000s more faced extinction, and in their prison camps were those who opposed their rule including both the Skrulls and rebellious Kree. Galaxies squirmed and pleaded for mercy under the boot of Kree oppression. Ruling the empire was the mad emperor, Ael-Dan. Keeping what little hope remained alive where a band of rumored and rarely seen heroes, freedom fighters made up of survivors of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard and the Avengers. Within the Kree Empire, even the Kree are oppressed by Ael-Dan's regime, overseen by "Morale Officers". Citizens are often forced to go without food, as the resources of the empire are devoted to the ever growing military-industrial complex. The freedom fighters infiltrated a remote lunar Kree base, and stole billions of gigabytes of data, though at the cost of Smasher who gave his life to cover their escape and of the Black Knight who died from his wounds en route back to the Avengers' secret base. In addition Vision was gone, as the data storage units they stole were too badly damaged, therefore he volunteered to have the data overwrite his mind. Using the stolen data, a fleet of warships made up of the remnants of the once mighty fleets of those races that had been conquered by the Kree headed toward Hala in a desperate attempt to overthrow the Kree regime. Leading them were the Avengers and assisting them were Fifth columnists within the Kree military. Greatly outnumbered it appears the fleet would be destroyed when out of a warp gate "Space Patrol" emerged, a force of superhumans led by Quasar (and including the Silver Surfer, Firelord, Nova, the Super Skrull, and others) and joined battle against the Kree fleet. Another team of Avengers infiltrated Kree airspace via a small dropship from which they bailed out of before it crashed into the Citadel of Judgement. Thor in turn led an Asgardian force into Hala via a portal, joining the battle. Wonder Man fell in the fighting in space, while Captain America's team was intercepted by the Kree Starforce which ended with the death of Starforce. The team covered Captain America who made it to the Supreme Intelligence's former chamber, uploading the AI's data. Resurrecting the Supreme Intelligence which enraged at being betrayed reached out across the intergalactic Kree empire via the computer web and gave a self-destruct command. Within seconds, throughout the empire, industrial centers, military command & control systems, and communications were are all crippled or destroyed. Ael-Dan committed suicide and the data processing overload reduced the Supreme Intelligence's hardware to slag, permanently erasing the AI. With the fall of the Kree empire, hundreds of smaller confederacies and republics emerged, which Captain America told Quasar would have to learn to co-exist. Wonder Man's lifeforce was merged with Vision's body, bringing Simon back to life. | Residents = | Notes = | Trivia = * Kallark and Titan appeared on the cover of , but never appeared elsewhere. | Links = }} Category:Realities with Destroyed Earths